This invention relates to golf cart enclosures and more particularly to a device for attaching the sides of enclosures to the legs of a roof frame on a golf cart.
Currently golf cart enclosures made of vinyl or similarly flexible material attach directly to the frame of a golf cart by snaps or hook and loop fastening material. Such attachment means require that the fastening material or snaps be attached to the frame of the golf cart itself. Also, hook and loop fastening material wears out and has to be replaced. Furthermore, such enclosure attachment means cannot be used with all types of windshields made for golf carts. Thus, some golf carts even require frames be specially extruded to allow attachment of an enclosure and still allow windshields to be used therewith.
Thus, a need exists for an attachment device to secure an enclosure to a golf cart frame that does not require modification to the frame itself, that is durable, easy to use and which can be used with all types of windshields.
The prior art does not contain any enclosure attachment means other than that mentioned above. Unlike the prior art the present invention provides an attachment device that forms a sleeve around the legs of a golf cart roof frame. A zipper extending from the sleeve itself or a flap attached to the sleeve allows the enclosure to be attached thereto without modification to the golf cart frame itself. One or more opening slots in the flap allows various windshield opening attachment brackets to be inserted therethrough.